dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (DC Animated Film Universe)
Richard "Dick" Grayson was the first Robin, partner of Batman, from when he was a boy. In his adult years, Grayson took on a new costumed identity Nightwing. Biography ''Son of Batman Nightwing stopped Damian Wayne from killing the defeated and severely wounded Ubu. After a prolonged battle Nightwing managed to subdue and tie up the boy, although he ended up with a number of sizeable sword cuts. Later, Nightwing piloted the Batwing to rescue Batman, Talia and Damian. Nightwing and Robin Dick and Damian were called upon by Batman to find and capture the Scarecrow since he had to help the Justice League. The two tracked Scarecrow down and defeated him in his warehouse. Batman vs. Robin While Batman was out on patrol Dick came over to keep an eye on Damian. The two sparred in the Batcave and argued over who was Bruce's real "son". Damian ended up defeating Dick in combat. Later, while Dick was talking to his girlfriend "Kori", Damian sneaked out of the mansion. When Bruce returned from an almost fatal encounter with the Court of Owls Dick stitched him up. Later when the Talon attacked the Wayne Manor and the Batcave, Nightwing and Batman fought them off however during the fight Dick was seriously injured and eventually subdued by Talon. After Talon was stopped and Damian left to find himself Dick chastised Bruce for letting him go alone but Bruce assured him Damian would come back when he was ready. Batman: Bad Blood Nightwing was en route to "the Tower" and visit Starfire after weeks of not seeing each other. He was delayed by the appearance of Blockbuster in a red light district. Blockbuster threw vehicles at Nightwing but missed. Nightwing made his way to Blockbuster and hit him in the chin with a knee and assaulted him with his staves. Starfire distracted Nightwing by saying she almost forgot what he feels like. He took a kick from Blockbuster and was propelled into a construction site. Nightwing threw out a throwing star at a crane and severed the wrecking ball. It landed right on top of Blockbuster. Nightwing was about to resume his trip to "the Tower" but Alfred Pennyworth sent him an emergency call. Nightwing begrudgingly cancelled on Starfire and drove to the Batcave instead. He eavesdropped on Pennyworth posing as Bruce Wayne at a Wayne Enterprises board meeting. Once the feed was cut, Nightwing teased Pennyworth to watch the "bloody hells" and give himself away. Pennyworth was not amused. Nightwing asked how long Batman was gone. Pennyworth replied two weeks, one day, and 15 hours. Nightwing remarked it wouldn't be the first time. Pennyworth agreed but Batman should have contacted him already. He worried the surge in criminal activity would only increase in Batman's absence. Nightwing made the hard call and donned one of the older Batman suits. He drove to the docks and interrupted Black Mask's operation unloading a weapons shipment. More of Mask's men converged on the site but Robin suddenly appeared and jammed Mask's own weapon causing it to blow back in his face. Batman was not pleased. Modest as ever, Robin criticized Grayson's impression of Batman and insisted he needed his help. Batwoman continued following the Batmobile but Batman and Robin confronted her in an alley. Batwoman deduced he was really Nightwing then admitted she witnessed the real Batman's death. She showed them the ruins of the warehouse where she and Batman fought a gang of supervillains. Grayson proposed they should all work together but Batwoman declined to join the "cult" and glided back to the city. On the drive back, Robin insinuated Grayson wanted to Batman to be dead so he could keep the suit on. Grayson braked and gave him an earful about how he wanted nothing to do with it. Pennyworth made contact and played Batman's file on Batwoman. But he and Grayson were surprised to learn she was Katherine Kane. The next night, he and Robin responded to Lucius Fox's security breach alert at Wayne Tech. They entered the sub-level 3 vault and battled Heretic's gang. However, Batman could not pursue with Robin electrocuted into submission and Fox bleeding out. Grayson later visited Fox in the hospital. Luke Fox, his son, demanded to join the war against Heretic but Grayson turned him down and said it wasn't his call. That night, as Batman he found Kane in a bar and sent her an anonymous text to meet him on the rooftop. He revealed his secret identity to Batwoman and admitted he had a childhood crush on her. Batwoman remarked she thought he was annoying. Batwoman told Grayson about the night Batman saved her life and how she vowed she would never need someone to save her again. Grayson understood but believed she didn't have to be alone as a result. Pennyworth alerted Grayson of Robin's sudden disappearance. Batman and Batwoman followed Robin's tracker to the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent outside the city. They were met by nuns armed with M-60s and katana blades. Somehow, Grayson convinced Batwoman to use rubber bullets. As the battle continued, Batwing came to their aid. Tusk informed Talia of three intruders. Talia ordered a retreat but left Bruce and Damian Wayne behind. Batman had Batwing blast the front doors in. He made his way through the compound and encountered Hellhound. Hellhound did a series of stances but debris rained down on him. He encountered Bruce and Damian Wayne and helped them outside. However, the convent began to collapse. Batman struggled to hold onto the grapnel line Damian and Bruce clung to but he soon fell as well. Batwing saved them and flew them back to stable ground. Without so much as a thank you or acknowledgement of Batwing and Batwoman, Bruce Wayne ordered Robin and Nightwing back to Gotham. A week later, Wayne informed Damian, Pennyworth, and Grayson they would pursue Talia after he finished hosting the World Tech Summit. Grayson felt they shouldn't wait and instead call in Kane and Fox to help. The conversation became heated between Wayne and Grayson about including them and telling Kane their secret. Pennyworth commented he was gone and Grayson had to make a judgment call and thought it was the right one. Wayne conceded but wanted it be family only going forward. Grayson revealed Kane was working the the hard drive they confiscated from the convent. Wayne wanted her out after she was done and declared he called the shots. After Wayne left the cave, Pennyworth noted he went through an extraordinary ordeal. Grayson stated they all did, too. He started a work out and called Kane to inform her of Wayne's decision. He tried to apologize but Kane told there was nothing to be sorry about. A short time later, Nightwing and Robin met with Batwoman on a rooftop. She told them about how her brainwashed father tried to kill her. Nightwing suspected Wayne told Talia about the hard drive and the secret Wayne Tech vault earlier. Batwing arrived with the data he extracted from the hard drive. Nightwing noticed a list contained names of vice-presidents, military officials, and corporate leaders and realized Talia planned to brainwash them all at the summit. They infiltrated the Watchtower Initiative above the city. Nightwing declared first priority was evacuating the attendees but Talia cut them off with her team. Nightwing was forced to battle a brainwashed Batman. Batman eventually broke Nightwing's left shoulder and soundly bested him. Talia tossed him a gun and ordered him to execute Nightwing. Robin appeared and deduced Talia was all about control. Talia ordered Batman to kill Robin first instead. Nightwing pleaded with Wayne not to kill because he never killed. Not to let her win or take his soul. Talia retorted she cleansed his soul and took away his trauma. Nightwing declared Batman brought them all together because he understood their pain and lonliness better than anyone could. They needed a family. They needed him. Batman struggled with the gun. Nightwing continued and admitted he wasn't just a mask, he was a man and the best man he ever knew. Batman held the gun to himself and stammered he couldn't fight the programming. Nightwing implored him to fight it for the boy who lost his world in that alley. Talia drew her sword and was about to kill Nightwing herself but Batman shot it out of her hands then fell over. Nightwing and Robin tended to him as Batwoman decked Talia. Batwing arrived. Talia was surrounded. She pulled a grenade and declared she would have Wayne in death. It was just a ploy and Talia got away in her transport but to crash into the ocean when Onyx attacked her for putting the Heretic down. A short time later, back at Wayne Manor, Grayson thanked Pennyworth for lunch and was about to depart for the Tower. He noticed Pennyworth was observing Bruce and Damian Wayne having a heart-to-heart outside over Talia's death. Grayson made a full recovery. Batwoman caught up with Nightwing on her motorcycle as they made their way to the Gotham City Police Department headquarters to meet up with Batman and Robin. Batwing soared over them. They all noticed a police chase down below involving the Penguin and joined in the pursuit. Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Acrobatics Relationships *Nightwing - Hero identity. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally and Guardian. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *Damian Wayne/Robin - Ally and adoptive brother. *Kate Kane/Batwoman - Ally. *Talon - Enemy. *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. *Starfire - Girlfriend and Love interest. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Sean Maher **''Nightwing and Robin'' (no dialogue) **''Batman vs. Robin'' - Sean Maher **''Batman: Bad Blood'' - Sean Maher Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Son of Batman - Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian. Son of Batman Nightwing.jpg tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno10_1280.png Batman Nightwing Damian SOB.png Batman Nightwing SOB.png Nightwing 01 SOB.png Nightwing 02 SOB.png Nightwing 03 SOB.png Nightwing 04 SOB.png Nightwing 05 SOB.png Nightwing SOB.png ''Nightwing and Robin'' Nightwing and Robin 01.png Nightwing and Robin 02.png Nightwing and Robin 03.png Nightwing and Robin 04.png Nightwing and Robin 05.png Nightwing and Robin 10.png Nightwing and Robin 11.png Nightwing and Robin 12.png Nightwing and Robin 13.png Nightwing and Robin 17.png Nightwing and Robin 18.png Nightwing and Robin 25.png Nightwing and Robin 26.png Nightwing and Robin 27.png tumblr_nj8jf8E8IQ1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nj8jf8E8IQ1rl14rno3_1280.png ''Batman vs. Robin'' tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno6_r1_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno7_r1_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno8_1280.png Nightwing BvsR 1.png Nightwing BvsR 2.png Nightwing BvsR 3.png Nightwing BvsR 4.png Nightwing BvsR 5.png Nightwing BvsR 6.png Nightwing BvsR 7.png Nightwing BvsR 8.png Nightwing BvsR 9.png Nightwing BvsR.png BvR Damian's future.png|Nightwing seen during one of Batman's nightmares tumblr_ntzj5a9z481rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno9_1280.png ''Batman: Bad Blood'' Batwoman BMBB 2.png This isn't gonna be easy BMBB.png We should work together as a family BMBB.png From here on.. BMBB.png Bat Family Takes Off BMBB.png ...It's only family BMBB.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno1 1280.png Batwoman BMBB 2.png This isn't gonna be easy BMBB.png We should work together as a family BMBB.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_o1wgrqwBZX1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o16z4xYI4s1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr o16z9kcTcd1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o16z9kcTcd1rl14rno2 1280.png The night it happend BMBB.png Batwoman Batdicks Robin BMBB 1.png Batwoman Batdicks Robin BMBB .png Batwoman takes off BMBB.png Luke Fox BMBB 4.png Nightwing BMBB 1.png Nightwing BMBB 2.png Nightwing BMBB 3.png Nightwing BMBB 4.png Nightwing BMBB 5.png Nightwing BMBB 6.png Nightwing BMBB 7.png Nightwing BMBB.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB 2.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB 1.png Everyone is okay BMBB.png Bat Family & Bruce BMBB.png Bat Family BMBB.png Batdicks & Batwoman BMBB 10.png Batdicks & Batwoman BMBB 9.png Batdicks & Batwoman BMBB 8.png Batdicks & Batwoman BMBB 7.png Batdicks & Batwoman BMBB 6.png Batdicks & Batwoman BMBB 5.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB 3.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB 2.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB 1.png Batwing saves the day BMBB.png Batwing BMBB 8.png Batwing BMBB 15.png Nightwing BMBB 8.png Nightwing_BMBB_9.png Nightwing BMBB 10.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 1.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 2.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 3.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 4.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 5.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 6.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB.png Batwoman & Nightwing BMBB.png Bat Family BMBB 3.png Bat Family BMBB 2.png Bat Family BMBB 1.png Nightwing BMBB 11.png Nightwing Robin Batman BMBB.png Talia & Nightwing BMBB.png I'm sorry BMBB.png Finish him BMBB.png Bruce don't BMBB.png Batman has Nightwing BMBB.png Batman about to shot Nightwing BMBB.png tumblr_o6swadhhwV1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o6swadhhwV1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o6swadhhwV1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o6swadhhwV1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o6swadhhwV1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o6trb5OPC11rl14rno10_1280.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Starfire Robin Nightwing JLvsTT.png Tumblr o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT 2.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT 1.png Nightwing JLvsTT.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT 3.png Dick Grayson JLvsTT.png Kori & Dick JLvsTT.png Kori & Dick JLvsTT 1.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png Starfire Robin Nightwing JLvsTT 1.png See Also *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters